


Boys

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Boys

They lay on the muddy riverbank in the moonlight, feet submerged in the water, fishing poles and canoe forgotten for now. It had actually been hot earlier, but the air was growing chilly now. Clark folded his arms behind his head, and breathed deep. Summer had been too long in coming; he didn't want this day to end.

Pete pulled another firecracker out of the box, and tossed it over the water. He grinned when it exploded, bright orange sparks against deep indigo sky, with a loud, pleasing retort that echoed against the shifting river.

Clark hadn't missed one yet.


End file.
